


Ethan and the Figure Skater

by FreakoftheWood



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom
Genre: figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Reader has a big showcase and invites their boyfriend, Ethan, to come watch for the first time.





	Ethan and the Figure Skater

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!

You’d been working your ass off for well over a year for this competition and you weren’t gonna let some asshole take away your victory. You sat on the sidelines, fuming in your too tight leotard as your skates dug into your ankles. You knew Ethan was in the stands watching, waiting to see his partner win the prize. He was a flash of blue every time you had turned around or spun. Ethan being in the stands also meant that he was watching Amelia Jake absolutely steal the show. Her turns were flawless, her arcs were perfect, and if she was any prettier you’d seriously question your sexuality. You slump over onto your friend Jada with a pout. 

“She’s gonna win.”

“She’s not gonna win”

“She’s gonna win and she’s gonna take Ethan away from me.”

“She’s not gonna take Ethan away from you Y/N. Calm down. Besides, she’s not even done yet. She still has time to make an error.”

“There are twenty-three seconds left on the clock Jada. What could she possibly do-OH MY GOD!” You stood up so quickly you slid on the ground, almost toppling over. Amelia was preparing herself for a backflip which everyone in figure skating knew was one hundred and ten percent illegal. 

“She is so not doing what I think she’s doing.”

“She SO is! Oh my god!” You press your hands to the plexiglass in front of you, separating the rink from the stands, watching intently. With ten seconds left on the clock, Amelia Jake leaps into a backflip, executed perfectly, and sticks the landing right as the buzzer sounds to end her round. The crowd doesn’t cheer. It’s eerily silent for a moment before a voice comes over the loudspeaker  
.  
“Although she executed an otherwise flawless show, Amelia Jake has been disqualified due to an illegal move. Please stand by while the judges re-evaluate the scores.”  
Jada looks at you and smirks. 

“Don’t do it.”

“I told you so.”

“What did I just say Jada?” She just laughs and shakes her head. A quiet chatter starts up amongst the audience as you wait impatiently, breath held.

“Attention please. Your 2017 National Champion is….” You bite your cheek so hard you taste blood. Come on, just say it!

“Y/N Y/L/N!” The crowd roars in applause and you hear Ethan’s voice over the noise.

“I’M DATING THAT PERSON! THAT’S MY PARTNER!” You flush red as you skate back onto the ice to receive your trophy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the crowd disperses, you emerge from the changing room to a shock of blue attacking you from behind.

“Y/N!” Ethan screams, twirling you around happily.

“Ethan! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry baby. I just couldn’t wait to see you. You did amazing!” You blush furiously and then hug your boyfriend tightly.

“I was afraid Amelia was gonna steal you away from me to be honest.” Ethan laughs and his voice vibrates in his chest.

“Never in a million years.” You smile and kiss his lips chastely.

“That’s what I like to hear.”


End file.
